Cosas de Hermanos
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Conjunto de capítulos independientes sobre Dib y Gaz pero com un tema en común, los lazos de hermandad. Capítulo 6: En apariencia era una película ordinaria pero muy pronto descubrirán que hay creepypastas más reales de lo que imaginan.
1. El encargo

Disclaimer: Invasor Zim ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos los derechos y personajes son propiedad de Jhonen Vázquez.

**Capítulo 1: El encargo**

Dib trataba de pasar desapercibido en medio de toda aquella gente, usaba la gabardina para ocultar su rostro aunque esto solo lo hiciera verse sospechoso. Aquella era una de sus misiones más complicadas y lo último que deseaba era ser descubierto. Podría parecer exagerado pero se podría decir que su vida corría peligro.

Ya tenía suficiente con que lo llamaran loco, incluso con haber ido a la cárcel, estaba cansado, solo deseaba tener un día normal, sin preocupaciones. Tantas veces le habían dicho que estaba loco que deseaba demostrarse a sí mismo lo contrario. Tal vez fue iluso al pensar que podía pasar un día alejado de lo paranormal y comportarse como cualquier adolescente.

Normalmente era ignorado, algo que agradecía en esa ocasión. Nunca había sido bueno con las excusas y dudaba tener una que sonara convincente. Sin contar el hecho de que seguía hablando solo y podría delatarse a sí mismo. Esa no era su intención inicial, lo que lo había llevado hasta allí era completamente diferente pero negar ese encargo no era parte de sus posibilidades. Lo último que deseaba era hacer enojar a su hermana Gaz, su aterradora hermana menor.

Nunca terminaba bien cada vez que la hacía enojar. Podía ser el hermano mayor, enfrentarse a todo tipo de entidad paranormal que se atravesara en su camino, pero su hermana era diferente. Años de experiencia se lo habían mostrado.

Solo era un pequeño encargo pero no podía evitar estar nervioso. Su vida había peligrado en muchas ocasiones, se había enfrentado a Zim tantas veces, nunca había rechazado alguna oportunidad de descubrir y revelar lo paranormal y sin embargo nunca había estado tan nervioso como lo estaba en ese momento.

Aquel día había salido al centro comercial. Escuchó que harían un descuento en la tienda de tatuajes y perforaciones. El descuento no era lo que más llamaba su atención, con tantos clientes pasarían por alto el hecho de que seguía siendo menor de edad. La idea de usar un piercing le resultaba tentadora. A Gaz también, solo que ella no lo diría e voz alta.

_ Quiero verte gritar y llorar como bebé cuando te hagan varias perforaciones.

Cualquiera pensaría que era una broma pero no Dib. Él conocía a su hermana y sabía que hablaba en serio. No en vano se lo dejaba en claro cuando lo ayudaba o golpeaba. Su hermana tenía un carácter difícil y él con los años había aprendido como tratarla, o al menos cómo sobrevivir en el intento.

_ También es divertido cuando alguien más te tortura. Nunca pierde la gracia. Quiero estar en primera fila.

Esas fueron sus palabras y ciertamente lo había cumplido. Al principio no estaban dispuestos a atenderlos, al ser menores de edad necesitaban de un permiso, el cual su padre no les daría y no solo porque la mayor de tiempo estaba ocupado. Una razón para haberle pedido a Gaz que lo acompañara, eran pocos los que podían decirle que no a su hermana, incluyéndolo.

Avanzaba con cautela, tratando de camuflarse con la gente. Sabía que aquella tarea no le correspondía pero de igual forma era consciente de que era el único que podía hacerlo, sin contar con el hecho de que era responsable en cierta forma de lo sucedido. Quizás no tuviera la mejor relación con su hermana pero no podía dejarla a su suerte en un momento tan difícil.

Caminaba por los pasillos del centro comercial, aferrado a su gabardina, no deseaba que nadie lo descubriera. Ya estaba cerca de su destino y no había nadie a la vista, quizás era su día de suerte.

Terminó la compra y nadie lo había descubierto, podría regresar a su casa y nadie lo sabría. O al menos eso creía, alguien tropezó con él provocando que el contenido de su bolsa se esparciera. Su suerte cada vez era peor.

Quien chocó con él era Torque, un compañero del colegio y una de las últimas personas que deseaba ver y no solo por la situación en la que se encontraba. Buen día para que sus compañeros organizaran una excursión, buen día para salir de casa. En momentos como ese sentía que el mundo estaba en su contra. Tan molesto estaba que no pensó en el hecho de que nadie le había avisado y que no era la primera vez en que algo similar sucedía. No era algo que debiera extrañarle, siempre había sido etiquetado como el loco de la clase.

Llevó una mano hasta su ceja y la frotó por unos instantes tratando de aliviar la molestia, debía tener más cuidado si no quería mayores complicaciones. Todavía le dolía la zona en donde le habían colocado el piercing. Había requerido de gran concentración para no quejarse frente a Gaz, algo que la había hecho enojar y razón por la que había estirado uno de sus nuevos piercings.

_ ¿Protectores Femeninos? ¿Ropa de mujer? Sabías que eras raro pero no tanto.

Dib podía haber dicho que no eran para él sino que para su hermana y sería un argumento válido pero prefirió no hacerlo. Sabía que a ella no le gustaría el que alguien se enterara sobre algo tan personal y que de pasar él sería quien pagara las consecuencias.

_ Son para un experimento_ se apresuró a responder_ su propiedad absorbente es ideal para comprobar las propiedades del ácido termonucléico y su efecto en el calentamiento global.

No tenía ni idea de lo que había dicho pero esperaba que funcionara. En momentos como ese agradecía el que Torque no fuera especialmente listo. O quizás solo estaba acostumbrado a escucharlo decir comentarios sin un aparente sentido.

_ Sí, como sea. Pero eso sigue sin explicar lo de tus aretes, te ves como una niña.

_ Son un estilo _ respondió evidentemente molesto _ además en antiguas tribus indígenas eran símbolo de poder y autoridad.

_ Todo lo que te escucho decir solo son tonterías, me das dolor de cabeza ¿alguna vez te comportaras como alguien normal o mínimo como un hombre? Me da la impresión de que la falda es para gustarle a Zim, los dos son raros, tal para cual.

El de la gran cabeza decidió retirarse, no creía poder sobrevivir a un enfrentamiento con Torque, el bravucón de la secundaria. Además Gaz continuaba esperándolo en los lavados femeninos. Fue en ese momento que notó otro detalle que había olvidado ¿Cómo haría para entregarle la bolsa?

Podía pedírselo a uno de los encargados de la limpieza, incluso a cualquier mujer que pasara por allí pero sabía que a Gaz eso la haría enojar. Era tan fácil hacerla enojar pero difícil escapar de su furia. Y tomando en cuenta lo molesta que estaba después de que le perforaran las orejas, lo mejor era o darle más motivos.

Comenzó a revisar el área. Las tuberías no eran una opción, únicamente en las películas podían resistir el cuerpo de una persona, no quedaba otra alternativa, debía hacerlo personalmente. Nadie a la vista, podría entrar sin ser descubierto. El siguiente desafío sería encontrar el lugar donde Gaz se encontraba.

Tocó cada una de las puertas esperando alguna reacción. Encontrar a Gaz no fue difícil ya que ella lo amenazó de muerte apenas hubo tocado la puerta. Lo siguiente fue deslizar la bolsa bajo la puerta. Misión cumplida.

Se proponía salir cuando lo encontraron. Zita, una de sus compañeras, había entrado y cuando lo vio se dedico a gritar como si su vida dependiera de ello. Intentó pedirle ayuda a Gaz quien se encontraba cerca de él.

_ No tengo idea de que hace él aquí pero sí que es un pervertido.

Quizás esperar algo de ayuda de su hermana no había sido su mejor idea, menos cuando no tenía nada que ofrecerle. No le quedaba más que resignarse a volver a la cárcel y olvidarse de un día normal.

Mientras Dib era detenido una pequeña y sombría sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Gaz. Aquel día había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba. Tomó una fotografía de lo sucedido, en un futuro podría encontrarle alguna utilidad, sin contar de que en el periódico pagarían bien por la misma, había visto una expansión para el Game Slave 3 en internet y realmente la necesitaba.

_ Eso le enseñara a no tomarse la última soda.


	2. En la bodega

Disclaimer: Invasor Zim ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos los derechos y personajes son propiedad de Jhonen Vázquez.

**Capítulo 2: En la bodega**

Había bajado a la bodega. Llevaba varios días trabajando con su padre y necesitaba de cierta información, la cual únicamente podía encontrarse en ese lugar. Gaz y él tenían prohibido ir allí pero en esa ocasión lo consideró más importante.

La ciencia real, como la llamaba su padre, le resultaba aburrida, lo suyo era lo paranormal. Pero debía hacerlo, su padre le había dicho que de no darle una oportunidad a la ciencia real consideraría el internarlo en el siquiatra y eso era lo último que deseaba.

Aquello no era excusa suficiente para que se esforzara tanto en aquel proyecto pero debía hacerlo, debía admitirlo, estaba aburrido. Todavía seguía interesado en lo paranormal pero quedaban pocos casos por investigar, o al menos que llamaran su atención. Casos como el de Pie Pollo eran los que más frecuentaba y eso le quitaba emoción a ser un investigador paranormal.

Zim ya no era una amenaza, o al menos eso creía. Varios meses atrás había dejado la Tierra. No tenía idea de cuál había sido el motivo aunque sospechaba que se debía a un encargo de los Más Altos. Tampoco se podía decir que le interesara, mientras el planeta estuviera a salvo no tendría de que preocuparse.

Debía admitir que era extraño. Por mucho tiempo su vida había girado en torno a Zim y en desenmascararlo. Debía sentirse aliviado de que desapareciera pero no lo estaba, aunque odiara admitirlo, el invasor irken era una constante en su vida, algo a lo que se acostumbro pero por el que nunca tuvo sentimientos del tipo romántico.

Aún conservaba la nave de Tak, si bien el riesgo de una invasión Irken no era latente aquella nave era especial para él, algo así como un trofeo de guerra y evidencia de que o estaba loco, que nunca fue un insano. Esta permanecía oculta, donde nadie pudiera encontrarla.

Su padre se encontraba en el laboratorio, aquello no era una novedad pero era la oportunidad perfecta para poder visitar la bodega. No había nada fuera de lo ordinario, de hecho había visto cosas más peligrosas en el laboratorio de su padre, el cual había explotado la semana anterior.

Lo único que había eran cajas, cientos de cajas. Solo un frasco parecía fuera de lugar, en él había una etiqueta con la siguiente palabra escrita: "MAMÁ" nada más. No pudo identificar el contenido del mismo pero sabía que lo había visto en una ocasión antes en el laboratorio de su padre, fue él quien le colocó esa etiqueta, no lograba entender porqué lo había hecho y ciertamente tampoco le interesaban sus motivos, en ese momento algo más rondaba por su mente.

Continuó buscando. Necesitaba de los borradores de su padre si quería terminar ese proyecto. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en aquel frasco, más precisamente en la palabra escrita en él. No tenía ningún recuerdo de su madre, ni siquiera una fotografía, era como si nunca hubiera existido. Cada vez que le preguntaba a su padre por ella este se ponía nerviosa y daba por terminada la conversación. Era extraño que un hombre de ciencia como él no tuviera una respuesta, más cuando trataba sobre su vida personal, la cual no parecía interesarle mucho, el examen para formar parte del público en su programa era prueba de ello.

Dos cajas llamaron su atención. En ellas podía leerse claramente "PROYECTO DIB" y "PROYECTO GAZ". Eso era demasiado sospechoso como para ignorarlo. Aunque también existía la probabilidad de que se trataran de viejas fotografías familiares, algo extraño tomando en cuenta el lugar en el que se encontraban.

No debería abrirlo, lo tenía claro pero quería hacerlo. Como si algo lo estuviera llamando no podía apartar la mirada de aquellas cajas. Lo que más deseaba era encontrar una evidencia de la existencia de su madre, algo que le dijera que ella realmente existió.

Abrió la primera caja y encontró todo lo que imaginó. Fotografías desde que era un bebé hasta su entrada a la escuela primaria. Sin embargo una llamó su atención. En ella se encontraba dentro de un tubo, parecido a los que había visto una ocasión que se había infiltrado al laboratorio de Zim.

Lo que más le preocupaba es que ese tubo estaba presente en una de sus pesadillas más recurrentes y en uno de los recuerdos que lo habían interesado en lo paranormal, cuando creyó haber sido secuestrado por aliens.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Debía haber una razón de peso para que su padre lo mantuviera allí, oculto. Debía seguir revisando. En la caja de Gaz encontró algo similar, las mismas fotografías pero eran sobre Gaz. Incluso la del tubo, con la única diferencia que era ella quien se encontraba dentro de la misma.

Continuó buscando. Ya no eran fotografías, sino folletos. Todos escritos en lenguaje científico, no fue difícil de entender lo que decía. La mayoría eran estudios científicos, gráficos e información sobre genética, el profesor Membrana había estado investigando sobre el proceso de clonación.

La evidencia estaba frente a él, no podía negarlo. Él y Gaz eran clones de su padre, por eso nunca conoció a su madre, nunca tuvo una. Quiso buscar al profesor Membrana y reclamarle por el tiempo en que le oculto la verdad de su naturaleza pero no pudo. No era capaz de mover ningún musculo de su cuerpo.

Su proyecto ya no importaba, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había descubierto. Era molesto saber que por mucho tiempo le ocultaron sobre su verdadero origen. Las piezas estaban frente a él, una verdad se estaba revelando pero le era tan difícil aceptar la realidad.

_ Dib_ escuchó como lo llamaban, Gaz estaba molesta, el aura que emanaba era señal inequívoca de que su integridad física estaba en riesgo_ te tomaste la última soda.

A pesar de que su vida peligraba, Dib no respondió, su mente estaba en blanco, no había podido terminar de asimilar toda la información recién descubierta. Esto causó mayor molestia en Gaz, quien aceleró el ritmo de sus pasos y aumentó la presión en su ceño. En pocos minutos ya estaba al lado de Dib.

_ Te tomaste la última soda.

Dib permaneció callado pero esta vez Gaz supo el motivo de su mutismo. No le interesaba pero rápidamente encontró una forma de torturarlo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ante ese pensamiento. Dib pagaría por tomarse el último refresco.

_ Así que… ya lo sabes.

_ Lo sabías.

Gaz mantuvo su ceño fruncido. Ver a Dib callado era algo nuevo para ella ¿Cuántas veces lo habían humillado? ¿Cuántas veces lo había golpeado? Muchas, tantas que no podía recordarlo y sin embargo nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Era tan extraño.

_ Desde hace mucho, con esa cabezota debiste haberlo sospechado al menos.

_ ¿Cómo lo puedes tomar con tanta calma?

_ ¿Qué diferencia hay? Sigues siendo el mismo estúpido fracasado de siempre.

_ No te molesta ser un clon.

_ ¿Debería? Es absurdo. Aunque en tu caso es diferente, eres un intento fallido y cabezón de un clon.

_ Mi cabeza es normal.

_ Tal vez tu cabeza sea normal, pero tu cuerpo es demasiado pequeño y la hace ver más grande de lo que realmente es. Aunque eso puede explicar tu interés en cosas tan absurdas en especial tu fijación por Zim.

_ Zim no…

_ No me interesa lo que digas, yo me voy antes de que papá llegue y por cierto…

Antes de retirarse, Gaz no olvidó golpear el abdomen de su hermano, asegurándose de aplicar la mayor fuerza posible y de dejarlo sin aire. Pocos minutos después, Dib la siguió. A pesar de que todavía no podía respirar se sentía más tranquilo. Quizás no tuviera la mejor relación con su hermana pero esas palabras le habían ayudado.


	3. Dia de la madre

Disclaimer: Invasor Zim ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos los derechos y personajes son propiedad de Jhonen Vázquez.

**Capítulo 3: Día de la Madre**

Aquellos días eran atareados en la skool, profesores y alumnos se encontraban ocupados por la celebración del día de la madre. Las decoraciones, bocadillos y la obra escolar eran las tareas que más tiempo les tomaba.

En las paredes podían verse algunos listones colgando. Los salones se encontraban vacíos ya que los estudiantes se encontraban en el salón de eventos trabajando con las decoraciones y afinando los últimos detalles.

Con el día de la madre tan cerca los nervios estaban a flor de piel. Deberían esforzarse más si deseaban terminar a tiempo. La profesora Bitters les había prometido mucho dolor si algo salía mal y ella siempre cumplía lo que decía.

Aquel año presentarían "Tres días para la perdición" sugerencia y única opción de la señorita Bitters, algo que a nadie debía sorprender a pesar de no ser la opción más acorde con la ocasión. Y aunque muchos querían algo más acorde a la celebración, nadie dijo nada.

_ Dib no debería estar aquí, son los preparativos para el día de la madre y la suya está muerta_ comentó Zita a la vez que cortaba unos listones, temerosa de las excentricidades de su compañero de clases.

_ No está muerta_ había dicho de pronto Dib tomando a todos sus compañeros por sorpresa_ de hecho ella vendrá este año para el día de la madre.

_ ¿Por qué nunca viene a las reuniones de padres y maestros? ¿Por qué nadie la ha visto antes?

_ Porque está en el extranjero, es una mujer ocupada. Pero está viva, Gaz y yo la llamamos al final de cada mes.

_ ¿La señora de Membrana vive?

_ Es lo que dije. Y por cierto, Membrana no es el apellido de mi padre, es su nombre de pila_ respondió Dib con evidente cansancio_ y de ser su apellido no se le podría decir así, están divorciados.

_ Tu familia sí que es rara.

_ Tal vez diferente pero no rara, no soy el único que tiene padres separados ¿Qué hay de Zim? Sus "padres" son robots.

_ ¡MIENTES! Las unidades paternas de Zim son tan humanas como las de cualquier sucio niño terrícola. Y no están separados.

_ Sabes que no es cierto sucio alienígena.

_ Ustedes dos cállense, tenemos mucho trabajo y poco tiempo para perder en algo tan absurdo como sus peleas infantiles.

_ Zim tiene razón, Dib es muy raro.

Aquellas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Dib, aunque no deseaba dejar ganar a Zim en ese momento tenía una nueva prioridad, aquel año debía ser especial, su madre estaría presente por primera vez para la celebración del día de las madres.

_ Para ahorrar gastos se ha llegado a una conclusión, el día de la madre se hará en grupos de dos, ustedes colaboraran con los alumnos de menor grado, algo que considero absurdo y que solo traerá perdición.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Dib, trabajar con Gaz era tétrico, más cuando se involucraba a su madre. No dudaba que cualquier error, por más pequeño que fuera tendría grandes consecuencias. Al parecer Zim opinaba lo mismo, el hecho de que estuviera callado era evidencia de ello.

A los pocos minutos los estudiantes que faltaban hicieron acto de aparición, la última en aparecer fue Gaz quien curiosamente había dejado de lado su Game Slave 2 al entrar.

Zita fue la primera en recibirlos, ella se había auto nombrado la líder del grupo y se había asignado el papel protagónico, quizás debió leer el guión primero y es que dicho personaje no solo moría al final sino que también era avergonzado, A la señorita Bitters no le gustaban los finales felices.

Dib continuó con las decoraciones, todavía quedaban unos globos que colgar. Participar en la obra no era ninguna opción, no solo porque no deseaba hacerlo, sus compañeros no deseaban que participara.

Estiró su mano tratando de tomar un globo pero la caja estaba vacía. Estaba por bajar cuando vio aparecer un globo frente a él. No lo podía negar, el que Gaz lo ayudara en algo sin recibir nada a cambio era demasiado extraño.

_ No pienses nada extraño, solo te ayudo porque mamá nos visitara.

_ ¿Participaras en la obra?

_ El señor Elliot quiere que cante al final de la obra.

_ Deberías hacerlo, a mamá le gusta como cantas.

_ Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer y menos si debo cantar frente a esos idiotas.

_ No planeaba hacerlo_ respondió Dib con naturalidad mientras colgaba los globos que su hermana le extendía.

_ Más te vale que no lo arruines con tus locuras.

_ A mamá no le molesta mis investigaciones paranormales.

_ Solo no hagas nada extraño, porque de lo contrario haré de tu mundo un infierno.

_ Lo tendré en cuenta.

…..

Después de terminar con las decoraciones Dib y Gaz se dirigieron a uno de los pequeños puestos. Para molestia del pelinegro habían sido asignados en grupos de tres y junto a su hermana, tuvo que trabajar con Zim. La razón era más que evidente, muchos le temían a Gaz y ellos dos eran los raros de la clase, nadie quería trabajar con ellos.

Gaz decidió sacar su Game Slave 2, no estaba interesada en el puesto, tan solo deseaba ver a su madre… y también terminar los niveles que le quedaban pendientes, solo le faltaban tres para llegar al final boss.

El primer cliente fue una mujer de cabello largo y morado, ojos color dorado, ella llevaba un largo vestido morado, cubierto con una capa y botas estilo combate. Sus ojos delineados de negro. Era la madre de Dib y Gaz.

_ Hola niños.

_ Hola mamá_ saludó Gaz a la vez que soltaba su Game Slave 2, algo que solo hacía por su madre y por su padre.

_ ¿Vamos a ver la obra escolar?

_ Claro, Zim nos cubrirá.

Antes de que Zim pudiera reclamar Gaz le dedicó una mirada amenazante que no pudo ignorar. Aún tenía secuelas de la última vez que le llevó la contraria. Los invasores solían aprender de sus errores y él aprendió a no provocar la furia de la hermana de su némesis.

_ Que su disfraz no te confunda, es un alíen.

_ Dudo que sea una amenaza Dib.

_ Tengo cicatrices que prueban lo contrario.

_ Vamos, de camino me cuentas.

_ Es mala idea, morirás de aburrimiento.

_ Gaz, es tu hermano, estoy segura de que si se dieran una oportunidad serían buenos amigos.

…

La celebración del día de la madre había terminado. Los tres se dirigieron hasta la casa de los menores. Solo tenían ese día para estar juntos, ni siquiera sabían cuando tendrían otra oportunidad como esa y querían disfrutarlo al máximo.

_ Eres tan valiente, Dib, estoy orgullosa de que seas mi hijo. Espero que sigas cuidando de tu hermana.

A Dib le hacía feliz saber que su madre lo quería y estaba orgullosa de él. Pero más de poder verla, de pasar una fecha tan especial con ella. Desearía poder pasar más tiempo a su lado pero sabía que era imposible, sus padres no tenían una buena relación y su madre constantemente estaba en viajes por sus investigaciones.

_ No lo ha hecho bien, en una ocasión hizo que todo lo que probara tuviera sabor a cerdo.

_ Creí que ese hechizo te daría poderes.

_ Dib, si vas a practicar magia ten cuidado con el hechizo que usas, no te vaya a pasar lo mismo que me pasó a mí cuando tenía tu edad, por pegar mi cama al techo tuve que dormir en el sofá durante una semana.

_ No volverá a pasar mamá.

Dib tomó el teléfono y encargó una pizza. A pesar de que él y Gaz ya no eran niños disfrutaban escuchar las historias de su madre, era la única forma en que podían saber más de ella y conocer sobre su vida.

Conversaron, rieron, como cualquier familia. Incluso jugaron a los videojuegos, Dib perdió cada uno de ellos, estaba jugando con profesionales. Pero el tiempo se acabó y ella debía viajar al aeropuerto. Amaba a sus hijos, eso era cierto pero también lo era que no podía quedarse, aquello había sido decidido cuando se divorció, cuando aceptó su nuevo trabajo.

Tratando de alargar el camino, de evitar lo inevitable, avanzaron con lentitud hacia el aeropuerto. Tristes por la despedida pero felices al compartir esa fecha tan especial con una mujer tan especial para ellos.

…..

Notas Autora:

Lo del nombre del profesor membrana es solo una teoría, ya que en la serie nunca se ha revelado el nombre completo de Dib y en el capítulo "La maravillosa vida horrible de Dib" cuando es visitado por los tennis del espacio estos no saben su apellido y Dib no se molesta en decirlo.


	4. El nuevo videojuego de Gaz

Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Jhonen Vásquez y los malvados de Nickelodeon.

**Capítulo 4: El nuevo videojuego de Gaz**

Cuando recibió su nuevo videojuego lo primero que hizo fue buscar su consola. Lo había comprado por internet y prometía ser diferente a cualquier videojuego que haya jugado antes.

Lo primero que encontró al abrir la caja fue el manual, normalmente no los leía pero al ver la señal de advertencia decidió darle un pequeño vistazo. El juego era recomendado para mayores de edad pero ella no iba a esperar más para poder jugarlo, dos semanas ya habían sido demasiado.

_ Hola Gaz_ le dijo Dib que acababa de llegar siendo ignorado por su hermana_ traje pizza.

Aquello logró llamar la atención de Gaz quien inmediatamente se separó de su videojuego, al menos mientras cargaba la introducción. La pizza era una de las pocas cosas que realmente podían llamar su atención.

_ ¿Ya te vas?

_ Sí, solo vine por mi mochila, estoy tan emocionado por el campamento.

_ No puedo imaginarme nada peor que un campamento lleno de locos obsesionados con lo paranormal, menos si estás allí.

_ Espero que atrapemos algo paranormal, sería genial atrapar a pie grande o a Slenderman.

_ Mejor que Slenderman te atrape a ti, a si no tendría que escuchar tu irritante voz o ver tu cara.

_ Mejor me voy pronto, no quiero perderme del campamento.

Gaz decidió ignorar a su hermano que había salido corriendo poco antes. Ya había terminado la pizza y era hora de volver con su videojuego. Dib se iría durante una semana, podría hacer tanto durante ese tiempo.

Una semana pasó y Dib regresó a la casa. No se sorprendió al ver a Gaz sentada en el mismo lugar donde la vio la última vez. Solía pasar cada vez que adquiría un nuevo videojuego.

_ Hola Gaz, adiós Gaz. Tengo evidencia sobre Pie Grande y no puedo esperar para enviarla a Misterios Misteriosos.

_ No irás a ningún lado, Dib_ le había dicho Gaz con un ojo entreabierto.

_ ¿Pasa algo?

_ Ya termine con el modo solitario pero necesito de un jugador más para acceder al modo multijugador y yo debo desbloquear el contenido adicional.

_ Suerte con ello_ respondió Dib antes de continuar con su camino.

_ Te dije que te detuvieras. Mueve tu trasero hasta aquí y toma el segundo mando si no quieres que haga de tu mundo una vida de pesadilla.

_ Guardo mi mochila y regreso. No quiero que le pase algo a la evidencia que tengo sobre Pie Grande.

_ No te tardes demasiado o lo pagaras.

Después de enviar la evidencia reunida, Dib bajó junto a su hermana y tomó el control que ella le extendió. Esperaba que pudieran terminar antes de que empezara Misterios Misteriosos, nunca se lo perdía y no planeaba hacerlo.

La introducción del juego no tenía nada de especial. Mostraba a un sargento gritándole a sus personajes, hablando sobre el honor y la gloria de servir a la nación antes de subir al avión.

Cuando el juego inició, Gaz comenzó a asesinar a todos los que se encontraban a su paso. Dib la seguía de cerca sin entender del todo el objetivo de aquel juego pero sin dejar de ver los daños hechos por su hermana. La vista que tenía de los cadáveres no era nada agradable.

A Gaz no le importaba, solo deseaba desbloquear el contenido extra, llevaba tres días intentándolo y nada iba a detenerla. Si eso se parecía al modo que había terminado, eso era solo el inicio.

Al llegar a los campos de concentración la situación comenzó a tornarse más oscura y bizarra. Cuando aparecieron los zombis, prisioneros de la zona, Gaz le dedicó una mirada amenazante a su hermano, lo último que deseaba era perder en ese nivel y con la gran cantidad de zombis del sector sería difícil evitar que capturaran al personaje de Dib.

_ Observa y aprende_ le dijo Gaz a la vez que tomaba un paraguas y acababa con todo zombi que se cruzara en su camino.

Dib decidió hacer lo que cualquier jugador novato haría en esa ocasión, presionar botones al azar, técnica que funcionó y le permitió sobrevivir al nivel. De momento conservaba su vida y no se refería solo a la del videojuego.

_ Espero que no te acobardes con el jefe final.

_ No puede ser tan malo, o al menos peor que el campo de concentración.

_ Eres tan ingenuo Dib, solo no te pongas a llorar o termines mojándote.

A pesar de que Gaz hubiera querido seguir con su videojuego se vio obligada a detenerse. Ya había empezado Misterios Misteriosos por lo que su hermano se había dirigido corriendo hasta el sillón. Sin contar que a la consola le había comenzado a salir humo y eso definitivamente no era una buena señal.

Ella se sentó en el sillón y tomó la soda que su hermano había llevado. A los pocos minutos las horas en vela hicieron efecto y se quedó dormida. A pesar de lo extraño de la situación, Dib no hizo nada cuando ella quedó dormida sobre su hombro.

Cuando Gaz despertó en su cama solo tenía un pensamiento "Debía terminar ese videojuego", consideraba que perdió demasiado tiempo al quedarse dormida toda la noche y despertarse tan tarde.

Al bajar las escaleras encontró a Dib desayunando. Ignorando al pelinegro se dirigió al armario y tomó la caja de cereal Vampichocos, quedaba suficiente cereal y en la refrigeradora había varias botellas de leche. Aquel parecía ser un buen día.

_ Todavía no terminamos la partida, mueve tu trasero, nos quedan varios niveles.

Como investigador paranormal Dib había visto cosas realmente aterradoras, perturbadoras en muchos sentidos pero nada como lo que tenía ese videojuego. Grandes dosis de violencia y una crueldad extrema. El pueblo en que se desarrollaba el juego literalmente estaba agonizando.

_ Hemos llegado al jefe final_ le dijo Gaz con ambos ojos abiertos, mirando embelesada como se abría la puerta del último nivel.

Una nota apareció en la pantalla, finalmente se les revelaría el objetivo principal. En esta se leía únicamente un párrafo. Y efectivamente Gaz tenía razón, lo que habían jugado hasta el momento era solo el inicio.

"**Objetivo de la misión:**

**Realizar un aborto en la concubina artiana. De dar a luz desatará la ruina y una maldad superior a la de la caja de Pandora. Aprovechen cuando las contracciones inicien que es cuando se encuentra más débil. Los científicos no pudieron controlarlo, los militares lo destruirán"**

_ Cuando yo golpee su cabeza, tú le clavas la espada en el estómago_ le dijo Gaz con total naturalidad_ a pesar de ser el jefe final este nivel es tan sencillo.

_ Sí, claro_ respondió con dificultad Dib, aquella misión no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

La primera vez que intentó golpear a la concubina falló y eso le costó una vida a ambos jugadores dejándolos únicamente con una. Gaz estaba molesta pero no golpeó a Dib, lo necesitaba entero para terminar aquel juego. Había intentado obligar a otros niños a ser su player 2 pero estos huyeron demasiado asustados.

La segunda vez tuvo éxito, su ataque fue efectivo pero no fue hasta que Gaz aplastó la cabeza de la concubina que el juego se vio terminado. Dib tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no vaciar su estómago, sin duda esa fue la escena más grotesca de aquel videojuego.

_ El nivel bonus_ susurro Gaz con los ojos abiertos sin despegar la mirada de la consola.

La pantalla oscureció completamente, dejando únicamente un pequeño contador. Al llegar a cero la luz regreso mostrando un escenario que dejó a ambos hermanos sin palabras.

Nubes de algodón, un sol sonriente y una huerta colorida por las numerosas verduras y hortalizas. Una niña sonriente les daba la bienvenida y sobre su cabeza se leía "Ayúdame a recoger los mejores ingredientes para prepararle una ensalada a mi abuelita".

_ He hecho algo horrible, debí dejar a ese monstruo nacer_ comentó Gaz antes de apagar la consola.

_ ¿Salimos por pizza?

_ Si me haces esperar, lo pagarás.

Gaz tomó su Game Slave 4 antes de salir detrás de su hermano. Aunque sus piernas resentían el tiempo que pasó frente a su videojuego su estómago no rechazaría la oportunidad de comer pizza.


	5. La Marcha de la Perdición

Disclaimer: Invasor Zim ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos los derechos y personajes son propiedad de Jhonen Vázquez. Alendarkstar solo escribe fics.

**Capítulo 5: La marcha de la Perdición**

No debería estar ahí, él lo sabía. Podía ver los relámpagos caer pero eso no lo asustaba, no era la primera vez que estaba fuera de casa a deshoras. No había dicho que saldría, de hecho dudaba que alguien notara que había salido, nunca lo hacían. Aquel no era lugar para que un niño de su edad estuviera pero no le importaba. Aquella era una oportunidad única, no todos los días los planetas se alineaban de esa forma.

Sacó de su mochila aquel pesado y viejo libro. No tenía idea del motivo del porqué su padre lo guardaba pero tampoco le interesaba, mientras pudiera serle de utilidad, lo demás salía sobrando.

Tomó una pequeña navaja e hizo un corte sobre su dedo. Espero a que la sangre comenzara a brotar y con ella comenzó a dibujar los extraños símbolos impresos en las páginas del libro.

Pequeños tornados comenzaron a formarse en torno al pequeño niño. Varias manchas verdes flotaban alrededor de las tumbas reanimando a los muertos dentro de estas. Pero ninguno era a quien buscaba, era tan molesto.

Sentía como sus energías se gastaban pero no planeaba detenerse, no hasta que pudiera verla. No planeaba obligarla a quedarse en el mundo de los vivos, solo deseaba hablar con ella una vez más.

A pesar de casi no tener recuerdos de ella sabía que era real. Quizás la única "prueba" que tenía, si es que así se le podía llamar era un sueño recurrente de cuando era demasiado pequeño para poder recordarlo.

En su sueño una mujer a la cual no podía ver su rostro, le cantaba una canción de canción para dormir mientras mecía la cuna en que Gaz y él dormían. Solo el recuerdo de su voz lograba calmarlo.

Recordaba cuando tenía cinco años y las tormentas lo hacían correr hasta la habitación de su hermana menor. Le decía que era porque tenía miedo de los rayos, Gaz, al principio se negaba a dejarlo quedarse pero después de llamarlo cobarde lo invitaba a pasar y no tardaba en quedarse dormida.

El profesor Membrana permanecía en el laboratorio y su madre, no sabían si quiera si existía. Gaz podía llegar a ser cruel pero Dib sabía que odiaba los rayos y el decir que tenía miedo era la única forma de que lo dejara cuidar de ella.

Si quería tratar de volver a ver a su madre no era por él, tenía la idea de que si regresaba Gaz sería un poco más dulce… y no debería preocuparse por su vida todos los días.

Las lápidas comenzaron a romperse y de la tierra salieron las manos putrefactas de los cadáveres. Los muertos caminaban de manera torpe, con la mirada perdida. Por alguna extraña razón pasaron lejos del joven de lentes, quizás el haberlos invocado le daba cierta protección.

_ Dib_ le dijo la pelimorada molesta quien acababa de llegar_ tengo hambre y por tu culpa el dispensador de comida no me deja comer.

_ Estoy en medio de algo importante, la comida puede esperar.

Una figura apareció frente a los dos hermanos, vestía una capucha negra que le cubría por completo, incluyendo su rostro, del que solo se mostraba una sombra y unos brillantes ojos afilados. Sus pasos eran seguros y firmes, a diferencia de los otros muertos. Rodeado de neblina y un olor a azufre.

_ Detente_ le dijo_ las barreras no deben ser rotas.

_ Pero necesito…

_ Sé con quién deseas hablar pero no puedes verla, ella no pertenece al mundo de los muertos, es por eso que todos ellos han escapado, usando la puerta que has abierto.

_ Deberás usar algo mejor para convencerme.

Una hoz apareció en el lugar donde deberían estar las manos de esa criatura. El espectro tomó aquella arma y la usó para aparecer un portal que reflejaba lo que parecía ser una ciudad.

Una mujer de cabellos morados apareció frente a ellos. Estaba en un supermercado y sostenía una lata de melocotones en conserva. El parecido que tenía con Gaz era asombroso, nadie podría negar el parentesco que existía entre ambas mujeres.

_ Ella está en el mundo de los vivos, los ha abandonado y no la culpó, ustedes son insoportables. Si devuelven a todos los muertos los llevare con ella.

_ Es un trato_ le dijo la pelimorada abriendo un ojo_ Dib, toma tu libro y devuelve a esos cadáveres al podrido lugar al que pertenecen.

La figura desapareció y ambos hermanos se pusieron en marcha. Unos gritos en la ciudad les hicieron saber que ya habían notado a los muertos caminantes. Era eso o el cerdo de la pizza había lanzado una nueva pizza.

_ Más te vale que no pierda el estreno de una pizza, nunca lo he hecho y tampoco planeo hacerlo.

Ni zombis ni pizza, era un maratón de descuentos en el Centro Comercial. Aunque Gaz y Dib habían devolver a los muertos a su lugar de origen no dejaron pasar esa oportunidad. Él necesitaba una nueva capa y su hermana unas medias.

_ Quieren mi sangre dulce_ gritó un extraterrestre verde que se les hacía conocido a ambos hermanos.

Gaz sonrío al ver al extraterrestre en apuros siendo seguido por varios muertos. Dib no se quedo atrás, le resultaba divertido ver a su némesis en problemas. Comenzaba a lamentar el tener que ser él quien acabara con todo eso.

_ ¿Debemos ayudarlo?

_ Podemos esperar, tenemos toda la noche.

_ Cállate Dib, tu voz es estúpida.

Zim siguió corriendo y dando vueltas por varios minutos antes de que el par de hermanos intervinieran. Nadie lo notó pero aquello no era ninguna novedad. Esto era un gran inconveniente para Dib, razón por la que fue tachado de loco y le causó problemas en muchas ocasiones.

Cuando Zim chocó contra uno de los basureros Dib decidió intervenir. Usó su libro para abrir el portal aunque esto no hizo que los muertos regresaran. Lo único que logró fue molestar a Gaz.

_ Entren a ese portal o lo pagaran.

Ninguno puso resistencia, todos en fila ordenada ingresaron al portal, incluyendo a los que se encontraban lejos. Zim salió de su estado de inconsciencia, gritando una y otra vez que "querían su sangre dulce" ganándose una mirada amenazante de Gaz.

_ Estoy tan cerca de enviarte a la sala de disección, Zim.

_ Lo mismo dices siempre.

El espectro hizo acto de aparición, era el mismo que vieron antes. A pesar de que no se le veía el rostro se podía percibir una profunda rabia. Evidentemente no esperaba que lograran corregir el daño hecho.

_ Es hora de que cumplas tu trato.

_ Ustedes son despreciables.

_ Como sea, cumple tu parte del trato.

La hoz volvió a aparecer en la mano del espectro, los apuntó con ella y antes de que alguno pudiera decir "Bloatys Pizza" aparecieron en el lugar señalado por la anterior visión.

_ ¿Mamá?_ preguntaron Gaz y Dib al unísono cuando vieron a la mujer que buscaban.

Ella volteó al instante, al principio incrédula, luego sorprendida para acabar abrazándolos. Ninguno podía verle el rostro pero estaban casi seguros de que lloraba.

_ Perdónenme niños, fui una tonta al dejarlos.

_ ¿Por qué no nos buscaste?

_ Lo siento tanto, de verdad que lo hago pero tenía miedo.

Dib y Gaz comenzaron a desaparecer, el tiempo que se les había dado terminó, era el momento de regresar. Ninguno quería hacerlo pero era el momento.

_ ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

_ Los buscare, es una promesa.


	6. La película

Disclaimer: Invasor Zim ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos los derechos y personajes son propiedad de Jhonen Vázquez. Con excepción de la trama y algún Oc que pueda aparecer, son lo único propiedad de AlenDarkStar.

**Capítulo 6: La Película**

Había nevado por más de cuatro días seguidos, la nieve se había acumulado de tal manera que era imposible circular por las calles e incluso salir de la casa. No era de extrañarse el que las clases se hubieran cancelado, aunque había quienes decían que era un patético intento por conseguir vacaciones lo cierto era que aquella era la peor nevada que habían tenido en los últimos veinte años. Al principio era bueno, se podía salir y crear guerras de nieve, pero después, cuando ya no se podía abrir una puerta sin correr el riesgo de ser sepultado en nieve, eso cambió.

_ Sé que planea algo.

_ Cállate Dib, tu voz es estúpida.

_ No lo entiendes Gaz, es un plan de Zim para conquistar la Tierra.

_ Creí que ese extraterrestre de pacotilla era alérgico al agua. Si quieres seguir viviendo baja al sótano y trae unas mantas eléctricas.

Cuando el joven de lentes bajó al sótano encontró las mantas en una de las esquinas, pero no fue lo único que encontró. Al lado había una caja pequeña, como las de películas, no tenía nada de especial, solo la palabra "GreenCastle". Lo tomó y lo llevó hasta la sala.

Gaz parecía interesada por la película. Quizás el título llamó su atención o ella estaba tan aburrida como él, sea la razón que fuera ambos la verían. Esa película la habían comprado días antes, cuando salieron a comprar pizza, un anciano en la calle les había vendido el disco y desaparecido a los pocos minutos.

Estaban muy aburridos, tanto que no pensaron en las consecuencias de sus acciones. Ciertamente ver una película no implica ningún riesgo pero la película que verían podía catalogarse de muchas maneras, sin embargo normal no era una de ellas y eso estaban por descubrirlo.

_ Apúrate Dib_ le dijo Gaz_ tardas mucho en poner la película.

_ No es mi culpa, este aparato no quiere leer el disco.

Quizás debió interpretar ese hecho como una señal pero no lo hizo. Cuando intentó retirar el disco la pantalla ya mostraba una imagen. El joven corrió hasta el sillón, ignorante lo que había hecho.

Letras rojas y torcidas comenzaron a dibujarse en la pantalla, "GreenCastle" es lo que decía. Al poco rato la imagen se cortó siendo sustituido por estática, el sonido de interferencia era molesto. Ambos hermanos comenzaban a arrepentirse de elegir ver esa película, no por estar asustada sino por considerarla de pésima calidad y en extremo aburrida. Eso estaba por cambiar.

Cuando Dib intentó retirar el disco pudo escuchar un susurro, no tenía ni idea de dónde podía provenir pero sí tenía algo claro, ese sonido provenía de esa habitación. Algo extraño tomando en cuenta que en esa casa solo estaban él y su hermana. Lejos de asustarse no pudo evitar emocionarse al estar frente a algún fenómeno paranormal.

La imagen volvió a la pantalla, esta vez mostraba al Mono Enojado, probablemente se trataba de un episodio. El Mono enojado solo estaba mirando al frente con su ceño fruncido, sin hacer nada.

_ ¿Por qué lo han hecho?_ les dijo el Mono enojado quien ya no parecía enojado. Sus ojos dibujados de manera hiperrealista, hinchados y con un profundo tono rojo, mostraban una infinita agonía.

Dib y Gaz se miraron confundidos. No sabían mucho de aquel programa pero estaban seguros de que eso era algo que se salía completamente del guión del programa. Tratándose de un show infantil el publicar un capítulo así solo les generaría perdidas y demandas. Sin contar que con la censura, gran parte del episodio jamás vería la luz, muchos de sus programas favoritos habían sido víctimas de las crueles garras de la censura. Luego… regresó a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado.

_ Sé que el Mono Enojado es uno de los peores programas pero en este capítulo no se preocuparon ni un poco en la animación, parecen dibujos de un niño de cinco años o algo que haría Gir.

_ Este programa es estúpido, incluso para ti. Un poco de sangre no lo hará más interesante.

_ No lo veo pero Gir sí, dice que es su programa favorito pero todos son sus programas favoritos.

_ Cállate, tu voz sigue siendo estúpida.

Por varios minutos el Mono Enojado solo seguía frente a la pantalla, parado, sin decir nada, solo los miraba con el ceño fruncido. Pero de pronto comenzó a derretirse dejando un rastro de sangre.

_ Creo que esto finalmente se está poniendo interesante_ comentó Gaz con una sonrisa.

El cielo, anteriormente azul, se tiñó de negro con nubes rojas, del mismo color que la luna. Unas letras blancas estilo gótico aparecieron, en ellas podía leerse el siguiente texto: "Perdición, estás perdido".

_ Esto parece una mala película de terror_ comentó Gaz con expresión aburrida.

Las luces comenzaron a parpadear como si tratara de comunicarle un mensaje a Gaz, como si tratara de demostrarle que no se tratara de mostrarles que esa película no era solo una película de terror, menos una de mala calidad.

Podía verse una figura emerger de la pantalla. Su rostro no podía apreciarse ya que se encontraba oculto por una larga cortina de cabello negro pero era fácil notar que se trataba de una mujer.

_ Vámonos, Gaz_ le dijo Dib a la vez que se llevaba a su hermana del lugar_ necesito de una cámara.

_ Eres estúpido.

La figura que antes se mostraba en la televisión ahora estaba frente a ellos. Usaba un largo vestido blanco, el cual le llegaba hasta los tobillos, manchado de sangre y con varias partes rotas. Su cabello seguía cubriendo su rostro pero a pesar de ello ambos hermanos tenían la sensación de que ella los estaba observando.

_ Juguemos a las escondidas, cuando los encuentre, tendré mi premio_ les dijo la mujer antes de voltearse y empezar a contar.

Dib se llevó a su hermana del lugar. La sangre que corría por las manos de esa mujer le había causado un mal presentimiento. Al principio Gaz puso resistencia, tal y como solía hacerlo cada vez que su hermano tomaba su mano pero al ver la situación en la que se encontraba decidió callar, luego se encargaría de él, lo haría pagar.

No tardaron en escucharse pasos, aquella mujer era insistente, demasiado para su propio bien. Odiaban esconderse pero esa era la única alternativa que tenían, al menos hasta que supieran lo que estaba sucediendo.

_ Típico de creepypasta_ comentó Dib con voz aburrida_ con esto se prueba que no se debe confiar en la gente misteriosa que te vende discos y luego desaparece.

_ Brillante deducción genio ¿No pudiste sugerirlo antes?

_ Por lo general los creepypastas son falsos_ respondió Dib con una sonrisa culpable, como investigador paranormal era algo que debió sospechar.

Gaz se dirigió a la cocina y tomó uno de los cuchillos y lo guardó en una de sus botas. Si algo había aprendido de los videojuegos era que de nada servía huir de los monstruos, la mejor alternativa era enfrentarlos.

Le extendió otro a su compañero, no deseaba tener que protegerlo y menos que se convirtiera en un obstáculo para ella. Con los pasos cada vez más cerca sabía que era el momento de actuar.

La puerta se abrió y la mujer entró por ella. Pasó por su lado y Gaz aprovechó para atacarla. Aquello solo la hizo tropezar, no fue algo que la sorprendiera, como en sus videojuegos los jefes finales no morían tan fácilmente.

Lo que sí logró sorprenderla fue el hecho de que siguió caminando, ignorándola por completo. Toda la atención de la mujer espectral estaba posada en su hermano. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, usando a Dib como carnada podría ir a su cuarto y buscar algo con que defenderse, no sería la primera vez que lo hacía.

Dib tomó un plato y lo usó como escudo, de nada le sirvió, con un movimiento de mano logró dejarlo indefenso. Huir no era una alternativa, no cuando la pared estaba detrás de él ¿Debería prepararse para morir?

Quizás no. Aquella misteriosa mujer no lo asesinó, de hecho ni siquiera lo atacó. Tomó sus muñecas y las llevó sobre su cabeza, contra la pared. Para luego besarlo…

De todas las creepypastas que había leído, de todos los fenómenos paranormales que había investigado, aún con su experiencia como investigador paranormal, no tenía una respuesta para lo que acababa de suceder.

Luego desapareció. De la misma forma en que llegó se había ido. Ambos jóvenes regresaron a la sala donde encontraron el disco envuelto en llamas. Dib cayó de rodillas a la vez que gritaba.

_ ¿Triste porque tu novia no volverá?

_ Esa era la única evidencia que tenía de algo paranormal, me hubiera gustado poder mostrarla en Misterios Misteriosos.

Gaz no dijo nada, tan solo sacó su Game Slave del bolsillo de su vestido y continuó con la partida que tenía pendiente. Faltaba poco para que sacaran la cuarta versión, la cual conseguiría aún si continuaba nevando.

Dib por el contrario solo se dedicó a buscar evidencia, algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle para probar lo que allí había pasado. No tenía deseos de repetirlo pero sí de mostrárselo a los Ojos Hinchados y a los de Misterios Misteriosos.

…..

Notas Autora:

Un Creepypasta es un relato de terror que circula por internet, de fácil divulgación y que por lo general tratan de parecer reales.

GreenCastle es un lugar real, se dice que allí se han visto fantasmas, la película que ven es una parodia a los creepypastas, no me malinterpreten, soy fan de ellos, es solo que he encontrado varios que son algo repetitivos.


End file.
